1. Field
This embodiment relates to a lamp device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is an energy device converting electric energy into light energy and has low power consumption, a semi-permanent life span, a rapid response speed, safeness and environment-friendliness as compared with existing light sources like a fluorescent light, an incandescent lamp and the like.
Therefore, many researches are devoted to substitution of the existing light sources with the LED. The LED is now increasingly used as a light source for lighting devices, for example, a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign, a street lamp, a pilot lamp, a room lamp and the like.